Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 6 = 4x + 10$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(8x + 6) - 4x = (4x + 10) - 4x$ $4x + 6 = 10$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(4x + 6) - 6 = 10 - 6$ $4x = 4$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{4}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 1$